El Traidor
by Quetzalli
Summary: Mi versión del fin de toda la saga de Harry Potter, escrito sin tomar en cuenta los últimos tres libros. Piensen en esto como el último capítulo. COMPLETO


**El Traidor**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Mi versión del fin de toda la saga de Harry Potter, escrito sin tomar en cuenta los últimos tres libros. Piensen en esto como el último capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. y no estoy ganando ni un peso con esto, es más, pensándolo bien debería haber dicho: afortunadamente no pago renta por uso temporal de sus personajes a...

** N/A: ** Había reservado este fic para después de que saliera el séptimo libro. La verdad es que fue mi propuesta de cómo terminaría todo hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de que salió La Orden del Fénix. En aquel tiempo el mayor rumor era que la última palabra del séptimo libro sería cicatriz y así escribí esto, espero lo disfruten y relájense… me parece que sólo una de mis predicciones fue cierta… pero es interesante.

· • ** El Traidor • · **

Lo miraba a los ojos y no podía creer lo que en ellos veía. Eran fríos y Hermione se estremeció sin poder contenerse, crueles. Ya antes había visto un asomo de lo que realmente eran, pero la maldad que irradiaban ahora era algo que jamás había visto.

Apartó la mirada y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con la varita, como si repasara algunos conjuros.

—Magia —suspiró.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder cambiar el pasado, pero sabía que ahora tendría que enfrentar un futuro sin él. No volvería a escuchar su risa traviesa, ni caminaría de nuevo a su lado. Tampoco volvería a verlo sonrojarse hasta que sus orejas fueran del color de su cabello. No se esconderían más bajo la capa invisible, ni investigarían más misterios.

Todo por culpa de… ese mortífago sentado frente a ellos.

No lo estaba viendo, pero sintió que se movía. De inmediato giró, y amenazante, lo apuntó con la varita. No podía permitirle que escapara. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona que le revolvió el estómago a Hermione pero no apartó la vista.

—No esperaba menos de ti —comentó el mortífago con sorna—, por eso te dejaron vigilándome. Sin duda eres la mejor.

—Cállate —dijo Hermione con desgana. No quería verlo, mucho menos escucharlo.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, el despacho de Snape. Hermione sintió una gran amargura, después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba ahí como si a él lo hubieran castigado y ella sólo estuviera vigilando que cumpliera con su castigo. El sonido de varios pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos. _¡Al fin!_ se dijo con alivio. No quería estar demasiado tiempo a solas con él.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la luz. En el quicio tres siluetas se detuvieron, como resistiéndose a enfrentar al joven prisionero. Después de un instante Snape avanzó seguido de cerca por Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, tenían esa solemne expresión que usaban cuando algo los molestaba. Hermione no pudo pensar en algo que les molestara más que esto, sobre todo a Sirius que no dejaba de mirar al último y más joven mortífago, el causante de todo.

Si tan sólo lo hubieran visto venir, pero nadie creyó que se convertiría en una verdadera amenaza… Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Estuve bajo un _Imperius_ —dijo él en cuanto los vio, su voz era ansiosa, casi suplicante—. No pueden comprobar lo contrario.

—Pero sí podemos —comentó Snape. Si tan sólo lo hubiera dicho con el tono déspota que usualmente empleaba, pensó Hermione, pero no, sólo fue algo que salió de su boca sin mayor expresión. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto había apreciado Snape a _ese_ chico. También a él lo había traicionado.

—Yo se la daré —dijo Sirius, avanzando lentamente, conteniendo el impulso de abalanzarse contra él. Por su culpa Harry lo había perdido todo.

El muchacho intentó retroceder aunque estaba amarrado a una silla. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, Sirius lo obligó alevantar la cara y le dio a beber tres gotas de _Veritaserum_, retrocedió unos pasos y todos pudieron ver cómo se dilataban las pupilas de esos fríos ojos azules, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Hermione tenía los nervios destrozados. Sabía que no era su trabajo pero no pudo más, necesitaba tanto entender que casi sin percatarse de ello, pronunció en voz alta sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿No es obvio? —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—No —agregó Lupin, apenas podía creer que ese chico había sido su alumno y… se obligó a callar sus pensamientos.

—Vaya, entonces fui más convincente de lo que creí.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Snape mientras observaba a Sirius, parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza pero se limitaba a apretar fuertemente sus puños.

—Porque estaba celoso de el famoso Harry Potter. Tan bueno, tan perfecto, tan… odioso.

—Si querías acabar con Potter —lo interrumpió Snape— ¿por qué mataste a todos los demás? Al profesor Dumbledore, a los Weasley, a los otros mortífagos…

—A Voldemort —concluyó Sirius con un gruñido.

—El Señor Tenebroso fue quien acabó con Dumbledore, yo sólo me distraje un poco. Con los Weasley fue distinto, Bill fue el más difícil de vencer, aunque fue un placer torturar a Percy. Los mortífagos eran tan idiotas que cayeron como moscas. Pero ayudar a Harry Potter a dar el golpe definitivo en la batalla final, eso fue increíble. El Señor Tenebroso estaba tan seguro de mi lealtad que se descuidó, eso le costó la vida. Lo mejor de todo fue que Harry estaba tan agradecido, tan mal herido y tan débil, que no esperó mi ataque. ¡La expresión de su cara fue memorable! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era quitarlo de en medio y reclamar la gloria. Mi nombre sería recordado por siempre como el más grande mago, el único que triunfó donde Harry Potter no pudo.

—¡Él confiaba en ti! —explotó Sirius—. Todos creímos en ti y nos traicionaste.

—Debiste notarlo, con tus antecedentes —se mofó el mortífago.

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Lupin mientras detenía a Siriuas.

—Hay algo en lo que puedes pensar cuando vayas a Azkaban —dijo Snape, eligiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra—. Piensa que Potter será siempre recordado como el mago que derrotó a Voldemort, el nombre de Dumbledore y los Weasley será pronunciado con respeto por su sacrificio, incluso los mortífagos estarán en las crónicas mencionados. Pero tú, sólo serás el tridor y nadie sabrá tu nombre, porque no lo revelaremos nunca.

Hermione recorrió el jardín con la mirada hasta que lo encontró recostado en el césped, cerca del lago, como solía hacerlo cuando quería relajarse. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en un pacífico cuadro. 

Contuvo un sollozo.

—¿Qué pasará con él? —Lupin hizo la pregunta que rondaba en cabeza de todos.

—Madame Pomfrey no puede hacer más por él —dijo resignado Snape. Hermione sintió que realmente le dolía no poder hacer más. Si Harry hubiera sabido que el profesor de pociones se preocuparía por un Gryffindor se habría sorprendido mucho.

—No quiero que vaya al hospital San Mungo —afirmó Sirius.

—Se quedará aquí —dijo Snape—, ahora y siempre. Hogwarts es su hogar.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —lo miró Sirius sorprendido.

—No creo que dé más problemas de los que ya daba cuando era estudiante —comentó Snape usando algo de su tono de voz habitual—. Cuando haya algún cambio con los Longbottom lo llevaremos a San Mungo.

—No me refería a eso —insistió Sirius.

—También puedes quedarte —dijo Sanpe intentando parecer molesto o fastidiado—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de transformaciones ¿recuerdas?

—¡Aceptó! Director Snape —fue lo único que dijo Sirius, él era tan orgulloso como Snape, pero en verdad le agradecía esa oportunidad.

—¿Qué harás ahora Hermione? —preguntó Lupin.

—Iré a decirle las buenas noticias —dijo ella mientras corría hacia el lago.

—Estará bien —afirmó Snape—. También se quedará, la profesora más joven de Hogwarts desde hace… una hora.

—¿Encantamientos?

—Lupin ¿acaso hay alguien mejor para impartir esa clase?

—No, ella es la indicada.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, quería abrazarlo y llorar, pero se contuvo, no quería asustarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él no estaba solo, Dobby le había llevado un vaso con jugo de calabaza. _¡Su favorito._

—Muchas gracias, tenía bastante sed —le agradeció Harry.

Los ojos como pelotas de Dobby se llenaron de lágrimas, al limpiarse vio a Hermione y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Gusta algo de jugo de calabaza profesora?

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Dobby nunca dejará de cuidar a Harry Potter. Dobby estará a su lado aunque Harry Potter no sepa a veces quien es Dobby.

Hermione abrazó a Dobby y le pedió que la dejara a solas con Harry, el pequeño elfo entendió que para ella era difícil verlo así, suspiró y desapareció.

—Harry —dijo forzando una sonrisa—, tú y Sirius se quedarán en Hogwarts para siempre, ya no tendrás que volver con tu familia muggle.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Harry brillaron, el corazón de Hermione se detuvo, _¿está recordando? _—. Porque tío Vernon no me va a perdonar nunca que inflara a su hermana. Pensé que ya no me dejarían volver con ellos.

Hermione tembló, hasta su treceavo cumpleaños, era todo lo que quedaba en la mente de Harry. Si por lo menos estuvieran todos sus recuerdos hasta esa fecha… pero no, un queso lleno de agujeros. Eso era la memoria del famoso Harry Potter.

—Aquí estarás más seguro, no dejaremos que te hagan daño —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

—Eso significa que aceptaste el puesto de profesora.

Hermine se volvió al escuchar esa voz familiar, no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Necesitaba ser escuchada y consolada.

—Igual que tú aceptaste ser profesor de Vuelo.

—¿Sabes que comeremos juntos todos los días? —bromeó él.

—Apenas puedo creerlo —Hermione volvió a jugar con la varita, estaba algo nerviosa. Después de todo ¿quién diría que él la molestaba tanto porque la amaba? Eso la hizo recordar al traidor—. ¿Cómo lo atrapaste?

—Lo seguí después de avisarte lo que le hizo a Harry —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro—. Pensé que si no lo atrapaba todos creería que el traidor era yo.

—Confiamos en ti, sabíamos que no eras un traidor.

—También confiaron en él. Te duele, lo sé. Snape encontró un castigo terrible para él, perder su nombre, todo lo que hizo y nadie sabrá quien fue.

Hermione dejó escapar las lágrimas contenidas por tanto tiempo. En sus brazos encontró la fuerza y el cariño para seguir adelante. Él la comprendía a tal punto que sabía lo que ella necesitaba para cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, la apartó delicadamente mientras la veía con ternura.

—Dilo —Hermione lo miró con angustia—. Di su nombre por última vez, despídete de él, no del traidos que está allá, sino del chico que conociste antes de que siguiera al Señor Tenebroso. Dilo Hermione.

Era necesario. Hermione respiró profundo y se dirigió al lago, entonces sacó todo el rencor, la duda, la incertidumbre acumulada, la impotencia y el coraje. Y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Adios. Ron Weasley.

Cuando terminó, las lágrimas eran menos dolorosas, entonces Draco la volvió a abrazar mientras la consolaba.

—Conozco a Ron Weasley —comentó Harry como si nada—. Tiene una familia envidiable, me hubiera gustado ser como él.

Hermione y Draco lo miraron sorprendidos. Su nombre nunca más sería pronunciado por lo que hizo para ser famoso, y la persona más famosa del mundo mágico estaba ahí, sentado en el césped, afirmando que lo envidiaba.

—¡Qué ironía! —fue lo único que dijo Draco.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron al lado de Harry comenzando a hacer planes para el futuro, ahora que habría uno; no era como lo habían deseado, pero era todo lo que tenían y lo iban a aprovechar.

Harry los escuchaba unas veces atentos, otras distraído, incluso participó con una o dos ideas aunque las olvidaba después, dijo que su mente estaba más clara ahora que ya no le dolía la cicatriz.

CENTER. ° . . ° . . ° . . ° . . ° ./CENTER

** Fin **

** N/A: ** ¿Qué les pareció? Hace tanto que escribí esto y todavía me parece triste, creo que estaba muy molesta con Ron por haberse enojado con Harry cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos y sabía que Hermione no iba a morir así que decidí inventarle un romance con Draco. 

Espero sus comentarios. Besos quetzalescos.


End file.
